You are cordially invited to
by FraiseCSI
Summary: Leaving her fears behind, she untangled the bow and lifted the lid, revealing the contents within. Almost immediately tears sprang to her eyes and she covered her mouth. An Alexx fic based on Eric and Calleigh.


**Tittle**: You are cordially invited to

**Summary**: Leaving her fears behind, she untangled the bow and lifted the lid, revealing the contents within. Almost immediately tears sprang to her eyes and she covered her mouth.

**Rated**: K+

**A/N**: I really missed Alexx these past few seasons and well I miss E/C so much! Mainly an Alexx fic but it is based on E/C. It was written for pure fun. Enjoy and if you took time to read, please take time to write a review and tell me how I did :) Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Not beta'd. Enjoy!

* * *

The halls of the hospital were dimly lit creating an eerie atmosphere around him. Erwin pushed the small kart with more force, wanting to get his job done as soon as possible. If there was something Erwin hated the most was delivering mail at sunset. The windows were too tinted, the walls were too gray, the tiles too white and he almost felt as though he were on one of those creepy films were the ghost appeared at the end of the hall. Shaking those thoughts away, the 19 year old boy walked more fast towards his destination. The last office of the day.

He arrived at the door leading to Dr. Woods' office. With a soft knock and a smile on his face, he waited for Alexx to open the door. Ever since he first started working as the mailman, he had fallen in love with her charisma and her way to make everyone smile even in the darkest of hours.

The door opened revealing the Dr. with the ever present smile on her face.

"Hello Baby. How are you? You got anything for me?"

" I certainly do miss. And I am okay. "

Erwin replied with a smile. He quickly picked up the small box and handed it to Alexx who eyed it carefully.

"Have a great night Alexx!"

The teen replied. At this Alexx raised her eyebrow.

"Have fun with your date."

The dark-brown headed boy smiled sheepishly and waved goodbye as he walked faster. How Alexx was capable of reading his mind, he didn't know.

Alexx closed the door slowly and walked to his desk, sat down at the big comfy desk chair all the while eyeing the box carefully. 20 years working with the Crime Lab had taught her to be careful with everything coming from the mail, especially those with no name. The box itself was almost flat and really small, it looked like those who held the promise of a beautiful necklace. The lid on the white box was held by light gray bow. Alexx was afraid to look into the box it felt as though if she opened the lid, some kind of chemical would be released and she would collapse into the floor on a deep coma. It was irrational, she knew, but she was a bit scared that it came true. Leaving her fears behind, she untangled the bow and lifted the lid, revealing to her the contents within. Almost immediately tears sprung to her eyes and she covered her mouth.

There they were. One small photograph of her babies. Calleigh, Eric, Austin and Patty. The photo itself was beautiful. They were all on top of a rock which looked out to the sea. All of them sitting indian style, Calleigh was holding Patty, who was in front of her. She had her arms wrapped around the little girl who was smiling brightly at the camera, Eric, on the other hand, had his hands on Austin's shoulders, Austin wearing big grin. They looked happier than ever, Alexx noted. They all had a button up white shirt with long sleeves and dark blue background looked as if it were taken from a painting. It was clearly a sunset, the sky had small clouds that looked like cotton, blue,orange and pink adorning them. They looked like a real family, full of never-ending love for one another.

Alexx shook her head with a big smile adorning her face. She picked up the picture from the box and placed it against a frame on her desk which held memories of her Crime Lab team. She made a mental note to buy a frame first thing in the morning. It was then, as she looked at the box again, that she noticed the other envelope. Simple yet elegant the words "Alexx and family" neatly written on the front on Calleigh's unmistakeable handwriting. The envelope was gray, the same shade as the bow on the box. Alexx's smile quickly left her lips and she acquire a more serious semblance.

The African American picked up the envelope and turned it around. In less than a second, she opened it and was immediately astounded by the contents. It held a card. A very special card.

The paper was elegant and simple. Its color being white. The left side was covered in an unique set of pink lace which covered half an inch of the side. On the remaining space were the words, written on cursive. Alexx smiled and a lone happy tear escaped her eyes.

She was so happy, so happy for the card. With a shake of her head, she closed the small box, picked it up and stood from the desk chair. She picked up her purse ready to call it a day. She couldn't wait to get home and call Calleigh. So without wasting more time, she walked towards the door, turned off the light and closed her office. On her way to her car and her home, the words from the card never left her mind.

_Our love has been through ups and downs _

_But we always managed to find a way back. _

_Now the time has finally arrived _

_To commit ourselves and come together as one soul, _

_Till death do us part. _

_We request the joyful company of _

_Mrs. Alexx Woods and family _

_to join the celebration _

_Of the holy matrimony of _

**_Calleigh Joanne Duquesne _**

_and _

**_Eric Manuel Delko _**

_On Saturday afternoon _

_October 20th _

_At four o'clock _

_At Saint Mary's Church _

_Followed by a reception_


End file.
